


虚空之梦

by Rhinebird



Category: Hollow Knight
Genre: M/M, bottom!Pure Vessel, top!grimm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinebird/pseuds/Rhinebird
Summary: 生于神与虚空之手，这是他最完美的作品。
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Kudos: 15





	虚空之梦

虚空之梦

白王/前辈 格林/前辈 NC-17  
很雷！！！人物ooc！！！斜线有意义！！！ 人物属于樱桃ooc属于我  
为了满足自己瞎写的，有个人的恶趣味，私设很多很多！！不合理的地方肯定也有很多orz 能接受再请继续看➡️

苍白之王在一片深渊里醒来。

他从地上站起身。四周一片漆黑，黑色的卷须从地表探出，接触到他时又像触电般缩回去。他向前走了几步。白王没有印象这是何处。他死了多久了？或许他又将以另一种形态重生……

白王清楚地记得自己死亡的那一刻。失去灵魂的空壳仍然端坐在王座上，在他周围，白宫里的一切渐渐被腐朽。他的臣民还活着吗？他的骑士是否完成了他的使命？

他的骑士……白王静静地想着。他相信容器成功完成了任务。他的造物此刻正在与辐光战斗，或者是被囚禁于圣殿中，忍受着体内瘟疫的折磨。

沃姆，你可真残忍。他想起了黑沃姆和他说过的话。他轻轻飘在他旁边，嘴里吐出虚无的话语：他会永生永世痛苦下去……你就这么狠心？那可是你亲手创造出来的容器……

他又闪到了他的另一侧。而且你真的相信它是纯粹的吗？万一他失败了呢？

辐光会逐渐控制它的心智。黑沃姆的声音继续传来，瘟疫会继续传播，从王国的最边缘开始，慢慢辐射到泪城，最后再传到王宫。多么可笑，你平时布下的屏障在瘟疫面前形同虚设。你说，你的大臣们会不会在逃命时一头撞在锯子上，被撕成碎片？

他刚想辩解什么，但是这次黑沃姆直接闪到了他的面前。他盯着他。你还要牺牲多少？

回忆被他强行切断了。白王深吸几口气，开始观察四周。无论他走到哪里，四周的景色没有一丝变化。黑雾从地上升起又落下。据说住在王国边境的虫子有时候会得一种叫做“雪盲症”的怪病，那他长时间盯着黑暗看，会不会夜盲呢。

或许他掉进了虚空。那么他将会以容器的姿态重生，周而复始。这算是一种赎罪吗？他自嘲地想。

他有些累了。于是他坐下来闭上眼睛，等待着他的命运。

他可能做了很长的一个梦。

他是被一抹红色从梦中拽出来的。他不知道自己睡了多久。神是没有时间概念的，因为他们可以存在很久，久到让时间的存在变得毫无意义。

白王睁开眼。他发现四周变亮了，猩红的火焰在漆黑的卷须中燃烧，而他的老朋友——格林，正在他面前，弯腰盯着他。

“你醒了，我的朋友。”梦魇之王低沉的声音传来，猩红色的眼睛玩味地盯着白王。

白王惊讶于他的到来。“好久不见，但恕我冒昧……你为什么会出现在这里？”

另一位古神咯咯笑了。“你体验过背叛吗？”白王感觉到四周的火焰似乎燃烧得更猛烈了些。“那真是一种美妙而独特的体验。现在只有我的信徒召唤我，我才能从这里离去……”格林没有再往下说。真可惜，他想，关于他的剧团还有那位小骑士。他本以为布鲁姆会坚持得更久些，而小骑士也不会拒绝他的邀请。还没有虫能够拒绝他，小骑士算第一个……这么想着，格林心中的怒火燃得更旺。于是他把矛头对准了可怜的白王。“你不知道，在你消失的这些年来，你的王国真是发生了翻天覆地的变化。真是可惜，你的骑士最终还是背叛了你。啊，也不能说背叛，你看他对你多么忠心。但是它还是没能抵抗住辐光……”

格林停住了。看到白王明显紧张的神情后，他才满意地继续说：“不过不得不提的是，你的造物还真是令人敬佩。在经历了无数替代品后，最后的那个，也是现在的那个，力量不容小觑。我猜他也许能与她一战。”

白王松了一口气。但是格林没打算这么放过他：“我还做了一些很有趣的实验。我不忍心看你的容器被她的美梦折磨，于是我编织了一些美妙的噩梦放了进去。空洞骑士没有思想，它既然能够做梦，那就说明它不纯粹。而你，我的老朋友，可能要好好反省一下，你对你的骑士做了什么。”

见白王许久沉默着，格林愉快道：“如果那位小骑士动作足够快的话，我们马上就能见到你的骑士了。那时候不妨让我们一起看看，这个容器到底容纳了什么。”

白王疲惫地闭上了眼。他承受得太多了，现在需要时间休息与消化这些大量的信息。但是这一次他没有做梦。四周很安静，梦魇之王似乎也没有下一步的动作。白王的脑海中走马灯似的闪过大量破碎的图像。王国边境的狂风，白夫人温柔的眼神，深巢，他的女儿，纯白的宫殿，他的王座，蓝湖的水，泪水之城的玻璃城墙，高大的雕像，苦痛之路的荆棘……当这些画面散去后，最终定格在他脑海里的，是小容器洁白的身影。白王从悬崖边返回时，回头看了它一眼。它小小的，角上的每一道弯都经由他之手细细雕琢。生于神与虚空之手，这是他最完美的作品。它默默站在悬崖边缘，抬头看着他。与它身后的虚空相比，它显得那么渺小与脆弱。

他思索着格林的话。他对它做了什么？他将它带到自己的宫殿里培养。为它打造最锋利的骨钉。教他最精湛的战斗技巧与最优雅的骑士礼节。为它修建苦痛之路。为它在泪城铸造雕像。

……在本应是空洞的容器中，他注入了自己的爱。

他早该想到的。白王痛苦地想，或许他只是一直没有承认罢了。他虽然是君主，是神明，但他并非冷酷到毫无感情。他在创造出它的一刹那，就将某些模糊不清的情感放在了它的身上。而空洞的容器，也很忠实地，将这些情感统统反射了出来。

格林的声音打断了他的思考。

“瞧，它来了。”梦魇之王低声说道。

于是白王睁开眼。两位古神沉默地注视着面前的虚空。地面上刮起了风，黑色的卷须像发狂了般争先恐后地涌向空中。地表涌起了一些橙黄色的光，但很快就被漆黑的虚空所吞噬。渐渐地，风小了下来，卷须也慢慢缩回地表，有什么白色的东西砸了下来，又被黑色的虚空温柔地接住。

格林快步走上前去。他弯下腰，观察了一下，然后招呼白王过去：“是你的骑士。”

白王叹了一口气，走向容器。当他走到容器身边时，容器颤了一下，睁开双眼。瘟疫不再占据它的体内，但它头部的裂痕却永远无法修补。它看见了白王，颤抖起来，残破的身躯挣扎着爬起来跪倒在他的脚边。

白王抱住它的头，轻轻在裂痕处抚摸了几下。“你做的很好。”他说。

但容器颤抖得更厉害了。

白王叹了口气，松开双手。容器感觉到他的动作，惊慌地抬起头，但被格林从身后压住。

“你们真是感人，君王和他的骑士。”格林玩味地盯着他们，舔了舔嘴唇。他伸手扯开容器的披风，欣赏着它瘦削的身躯。“果然，沃姆，这样的造物真是精巧。我真庆幸我将创造容器的方法告诉了你。”他在指尖蹿出了一簇火苗。然后将手指按在容器的腰上，看着火焰被虚空吸收。他惊奇地赞叹：“你看，虚空连火焰都能吞噬……”

他将更大的一簇火焰靠近容器的身躯，看着黑色的卷须主动靠近将火焰卷进去。“真是贪婪……”他感叹。格林抬起头，似笑非笑地看着白王：“我猜，你也很想知道，你的容器到底容纳了什么东西，就像我们之前谈到的那样。”

白王沉默地同意。

于是格林将手向下伸。仿佛已经知道要发生什么，虚空主动裂开了那个小口，让格林的寻找更为简便，他伸手戳了戳那里，感受到身下的容器猛地一僵。容器求救般看向白王，但白王只是沉默地注视着它。

格林贴着容器的后颈笑了。在没有任何征兆的情况下，他将一个指节浅浅地插进去，突然凝聚出一团火焰送进容器的身体。容器痛苦地抽搐了一下，昂起头发出无声的尖叫。格林满意于容器的反应，将手指插得深了些，又凝出几簇火焰送进去。它完美地承担了作为容器的任务，体内的虚空将火焰尽数吞没，留下几滴黑得发红的液体顺着格林的手指流下，滴落到地面上，再被地表的卷须卷进深处。

就像虚空被烤化了一样，格林想。他感到体内的火焰因为征服感而兴奋起来，这让他有种将火焰全部注入容器体内的冲动，看看是虚空吞噬火焰还是火焰吞噬虚空，让容器也成为和自己一样孕育火焰的生物。但这对第一次的容器来说有些太粗暴了，格林遗憾地叹了口气，虽然他知道它能承受。

他又插进去几根手指，漫不经心地在容器体内搅动，感受着虚空柔软地包围着它们。他想象着当这些虚空包围自己时是怎样的感受。格林抬起头看着白王，白王还是和原先一样沉默地站立在他们面前，但是格林敏锐地发现苍白之王的呼吸变得急促。他笑眯眯地看着白王：“你应该早点发现你的容器还有这份能力。或者说……你已经教过它了？”

白王恼怒地瞪着格林。而后者对此丝毫不在意：“真可惜它没有一张嘴。我知道你也忍不住了……不过你可以试试让它以别的方式帮你？”

“别说这些。”白王警告道。格林叹了口气：“我真不明白你还在保留矜持干什么。”他抽出手指，将小口撑开，向内看去：“火焰和纯粹的虚空……但我敢保证，里面肯定还有别的有趣的东西。说不定我还能看到她放进去的那些美梦？”

格林收回手，抚摸着容器颤抖的脊背，轻柔地说道：“可能会有点疼，乖，忍一下。”

然后他将自己狠狠地插进容器体内。

在他进去的一刹那，虚空就迫不及待地缠绕上来，舔舐、吮吸着他。格林舒服地长叹。他感受到了许多梦在容器体内冲撞，但他看见了容器因疼痛眯起的双眼，于是他便无暇顾及这些，而先专注于舔弄并啃咬着容器的角尖，用手点着火苗在抚摸它的身躯，试图减轻它的痛苦。他隐隐听见了白王沉重的呼吸声。

等到容器的身体放松下来，格林试着动了动腰。他感受到了一些不应出现在纯粹容器里的情感。但那些情感转瞬即逝，格林还没有辨认出那些情感到底是什么，但他能感受到容器一直压抑着它们。他加快了动作，这样那些情感变得具体而且清晰。

愧疚。自责。痛苦……格林细细地品味着这些情感。不同于沃姆与辐光，梦魇一族擅长编织噩梦，同样地，他们也善于窥察梦境。格林看到了辐光为容器编织的美梦。被囿于容器体内，她一定想了各种方法窥探它的内心，格林暗暗想到，不然这些梦怎么编织得那么真实，那么诱人沉溺。陷于痛苦的容器会一点一点沉浸在美梦中。

在快感的眩晕中，他看见了白王的衣角，静谧的白宫，看见了白王和容器坐在一起，温柔地凝视着对方；他看见了白王满世界寻找苍白矿石，细心擦拭打磨好的骨钉；他看见大黄蜂和容器一起训练，而白王在一旁默默地注视；他看见白王帮他摆好餐具，耐心教授他一道道繁琐的皇家礼节……

或许这些梦不过是容器的记忆罢了，但格林隐隐感到了一丝妒火自内心涌起。他本来是由于好奇而探寻容器的内心，但现在这个目的变得不再纯粹。他将容器压在地上，每一下都顶进最深处。他能感受到容器因为快感主动向他迎合，如果它有嘴，那么它一定会发出美妙无比的声音。由于梦魇之王的兴奋，他们周身出现了一圈火焰。火星自格林散发出来再落到容器身上，每一滴火星碰上虚空都会溅起几缕黑烟。

TBC


End file.
